This is Reality, Hinata-kun!
by guillotineghosties
Summary: Komahina/Reader; Lemon "There's no need to despair over something that isn't true. But still, for Hinata-kun to be plagued by something so horrific…that's unacceptable!" Hinata has been having nightmares about his classmates killing each other, so Komaeda and yourself set out to make sure he has pleasant dreams tonight.


It was easy to tell when Hinata had something on his mind, because he wouldn't scold Komaeda for discussing hope extensively even when the situation didn't call for it at all (did the situation ever call for it, really? Or were you just used to it now?)

Like right now, at the beach, he should've been telling Komaeda to keep quiet and to just let Nidai and Owari have their arm wrestling match because over half of you had already placed your bets and neither combatants could concentrate like this.  
Winners would have the losers do their laundry this week—if Usami didn't catch wind of this, since something so coed would probably violate the rules or call for a new one.

"Both of you really have such amazing strength! I wonder, will the hopes of the people who placed their confidence in you further fuel your ability to win? I wonder…"

Win or lose, this was nice. The sun was set enough for the stars to already be visible, there was a cool breeze in the air, and Hanamura's grilled burgers were by far the best thing you'd ever tasted. And miraculously enough, despite the fact that the food was just setting out on the tables in the open, there were no flies or other bugs.  
And no cleaning duty tomorrow! Even better!

This was the prime time to relax and unwind, but Hinata seemed to be having none of it.

Instead, he was standing outside of the circle gathered around the competition, staring down at the sand with an entire cup of orange juice, not saying a word. And you hadn't seen him eating anything, either.

…Was he angry about something? Surely not. At least, not angry about anything with you or Komaeda seeing as how just yesterday the three of you were at the library exchanging horror stories about your old schools and some of the rumors that had been tossed around about Hope's Peak.

Komaeda had already studied up on your new school extensively and was so sure about the fact that both you and Hinata would be pleasantly surprised ("the dorms have more room than our cabins here! Perfect for the nights we spend together!").  
You weren't sure what to call it (a relationship? Close friends who kissed and had sex when no one else was looking?) or if it even needed a name, but this arrangement seemed to make all members happy and Hinata's mood had taken a much more positive turn compared to all of his suspicion and doubt the first day on the island.

But now he was so…sullen. Seeing Hinata at his happiest, smiling sheepishly when you kissed his cheek or held his hand, made watching him be so downtrodden even worse.

"Hinata-kun!" You stepped away from the crowd and moved over to him.

He didn't seem to notice.

"Hinata-kun." Tapping his shoulder lightly got his attention.

"Oh." He blinked, voice distant. "Sorry, did you need something?"

You nodded over to where Komaeda was continuing to talk, standing in the middle of the circle and not at all phased by how dully everyone was staring at him. "We should probably let them start, right?"

Hinata rolled his eyes. "Komaeda!" He called out, embarrassed for him since Komaeda never had any shame about anything. "What are you doing? Just let them start already!"

Komaeda stopped and turned to him. "Oh, right! How rude of me, to ramble on like this, as if it's something of a championship televised throughout the entire world…it's just, even something as minor as an arm wrestling match, when between two Ultimates of such considerable stre—"

Frustrated, Saionji screeched, "enough already! Just move! I want to see the look on crybaby Kazuichi's face when he learns he won't be handling my panties! The pervert!"

Souda, from the other side, behind Owari, scoffed. "A-As if! Sonia-san and I are on the same team here so I have nothing to gain from losing!"

Komaeda took his leave rather gracefully, to the relief of everyone else, and approached the two of you. "Sorry about that! Hinata-kun, you look…is something wrong?"

Hinata let out a long sigh and took a drink of his orange juice, wincing at how warm it'd gotten. "…It's just. When you talk about Hope so much, it's kinda annoying."

"Is it? But Hinata-kun, Hope is one of the most important things humanity can have on its side. I can't help if it if I love it so much for what it is—"

You took a seat on the sand lazily, glad that no one else would be paying attention to this conversation. "Actually, Hinata-kun, you've seemed kinda distant today. Is something the matter?"

Hinata looked to you, then to Komaeda, and then finally back to his juice. "It's…nothing. Just some weird dreams I've been having lately. But they aren't real."

Still, if they were intense enough for him to think about them past this morning, it must've been something really disturbing. You reach up and tugged at his wrist. "Let's talk about it, then."

Komaeda eagerly plopped onto the ground. "Let's! If they're scaring Hinata-kun, they must be really bad!"

"I'm not—I'm not scared!" Hinata sounded more like his usual self as he lowered himself, sitting between you and Komaeda with a determined frown. "I'm really not; the whole thing is stupid, anyway."

After a few seconds of expectant silence, he groaned. "Okay, so—you remember when we first got here? And there was that weird…bear thing. That was kinda like Usami, but black and white and it was talking about making us kill each other?"

Oh, yeah. _That_ thing.

Komaeda put a curled finger to his chin, recalling whatever _that_ was. "That was a prank, wasn't it?"  
He laughed. "I expect that it was something arranged by our senpai as a sort of hazing ceremony! It seems natural that they'd have a sense of humor like that."

Hinata looked like he wanted to say, _how is that natural exactly?_ , but continued on. "…Anyway, in my dream, that thing actually succeeds and it makes us murder each other. No one wants to, obviously, but—but Komaeda, you set up the first murder."

He swallowed and clenched his fists. "Honestly, Komaeda, you were insane! All you ever talked about was Hope and that with all of us dying, it'd strengthen us as beacons of Hope or something…everyone was scared of you, including me! Seeing Togami-kun's body, under the table, in a pool of blood…he'd promised to protect everyone, and he was the first person to die. I couldn't do anything but scream at first…and then all of us were taken to put one another on trial for it."

Komaeda frowned, clearly troubled that Hinata's subconscious mind would depict him in such a manic fashion.

It was hard to see Komaeda actually encouraging people to kill one another. He talked about Hope a little much, but…he'd had it rough in life. He had to have something to cling to, just like yourself, so it wasn't something you could berate him for as long as it remained harmless.

"Hinata-kun," he said sadly. "I'd never do anything like that. Why would I want people to die in a situation like that? It's not strengthening anything if our numbers decrease…"

"No way would something like that happen, anyway." You pointed out, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile. "It was just a bad dream. Nothing more."

Hinata pouted. "I told you it was stupid…not even worth talking about."

Komaeda stood up first, popping his back loudly, and looked over to your classmates who by now were screaming either, "Owari, you've almost got him!" or "Nidai, just a little more!" and Tanaka was laughing loudly enough for his voice to stand out.

He turned to you and Hinata. "This is reality, and I'm not seeing any murders taking place. So it's not the other way around that your nightmares are true and this is just a pleasant dream. There's no need to despair over something that isn't true. But still, for Hinata-kun to be plagued by something so horrific…that's unacceptable!"

He extended his hands towards the two of you. "Let's go back to your cottage, Hinata-kun! We'll make sure you sleep soundly tonight!"

Hinata visibly blushed. "Not so loud! …And why does it always have to be my place?"

You placed in your hand in Komaeda's and let him pull you up. "I think that's a good idea!"  
He's a lot stronger than he looks, or maybe it's because you're so much smaller than him.

Hinata hesitated, as if the three of you had never spent the night together before, but reach out to Komaeda nonetheless and dusted himself off once he was on his feet. "Alright…"

Usually, Hinata would be looking around as to make sure no one got any strange ideas about why he'd be taking both you and Komaeda into his room (strange ideas that were true), but with everyone else at the beach, he was a little more relaxed tonight.

It did seem unfair that he was always hosting, but his cottage was at the very end of the row and there were too many stuffed animals on your bed to consider bringing either of them over for that. Even if they were inanimate, they had eyes, and it'd be embarrassing to turn them all facing the wall…

Hinata immediately went to make sure his window was locked.

You pushed your forehead into his back and nuzzled against him, pushing down your skirt and kicking off your shoes. "Hinata-kun, what would you like?"

He turned his head, cheeks tinted red. "Well…this was all your and Komaeda's idea, so…"

Komaeda discarded his jacket with a pleasant hum. "Hm…I have an idea! Hinata-kun, sit on the bed."  
He looked to you. "Why don't you sit behind him and rub his shoulders? Oh, and make sure to take off your shirts first! And your bra too! Your breasts against his back will feel really good since they're so soft!"

While undressing was never a big deal to Komaeda, Hinata still got flustered up at the idea of getting _completely_ nude—but just his shirt should be fine, since he sat back on the mattress and started at undoing his tie without argument.

You moved behind him, and pulled your shirt off and unclipped your bra effortlessly; Komaeda was grinning, indulging in the sight of both of you doing just as he instructed.

Hinata hesitated a moment, then grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over him; he wasn't as skinny as Komaeda, and he had some muscle under his skin, but not too much. Just enough. He was just as much handsome as Komaeda was pretty, and they blended so well together that you wondered sometimes if they even realized it.

Smiling back at him, you sat up on your knees and hugged Hinata's neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek and pressing your body into his. "Good?"  
His skin was always so warm, like he was constantly overheated. Or maybe you and Komaeda were just constantly cold.  
He awkwardly reach back and pet your head, the pulse from his neck beating against your forearm. "Good…"

Komaeda dropped to the floor, not breaking his gaze, and crawled over to him (he could've walked, but it's apparent that he _liked_ being on all fours, even if it made him look like some sort of pale night crawler approaching its prey), pulling Hinata's legs open and palming at him through his pants. "Hinata-kun, you always like it when you're in my mouth! Would you like me to do that right now?"

You push your cheek against Hinata's face playfully. So smooth and soft. "I think he'd like that, Komaeda-kun!" You rubbed as his shoulders the best you could, finding his muscles surprisingly rough (or maybe he was just tense), and he relaxed against you with a soft sigh.

Glancing down, the tent in Hinata's pants was painfully obvious and he groaned in embarrassment. "Don't encourage him…"

Komaeda blinked up at him innocently, finger tracing along the bulge. "Do you want me to stop, then?"

"Th-that's not what I meant," he replied quickly. "I meant…don't tease me! We don't want to take too long, everyone will eventually notice that we're missing…"  
There was a twinge of panic in his voice, like he hadn't thought of that fact _before_ agreeing to do this now.

Komaeda laughed patiently, tugging the zipper down and undoing the button. "We certainly wouldn't want our dirty secret out in the open, would we?"

He pulled the fabric down delicately, then the waistband of Hinata's boxers, licking up his cock without hesitation, extending his tongue further than necessary.  
Hinata gasped under you going stiff, and watched as Komaeda held his dick and swirled his tongue along the head in wet circles, then took half of the length into his mouth an exaggerated moan.

Shivering, Hinata leaned further into you, Komaeda bobbing his head slowly, working more of the organ into his throat with each thrust.  
Komaeda was really, _really_ good with his mouth as you'd discovered, and watching him suck Hinata's cock was always so pleasing to watch. It was like he _liked_ doing it.

You took to combing your fingers through Hinata's hair instead, since it was too difficult to keep massaging him when he was shifting nearly all of his weight into you.

Komaeda gagged quietly, but showed no signs of stopping, forcing his face forward, taking in every inch now and drooling so much that there was a wet spot on Hinata's boxers. You watched for a few seconds as Hinata disappeared into his mouth; Komaeda did it so smoothly, holding Hinata's hips to balance himself, dedicating all of his energy and focus.

Hinata's breath was shaky, chest heaving. Feeling him against you like this was so—so enticing, and he moaned pathetically with his mouth shut. You kissed his neck and sucked at the skin, careful to not press your teeth into him _too_ hard lest you leave a visible hickey and he worry someone might see it.

"Hinata-kun," you whisper into his ear, rubbing his arms softly. "We really love you."

The affirmation was too much for him, because he shifted uncomfortably and gasped, hips pushing forward, Komaeda moaning with his mouth full and swallowing—loudly. His gulping might as well have echoed off the walls. He was moaning again, like Hinata's cock was the best thing he'd ever tasted, and even though it was kinda silly, it was also…enticing.  
Komaeada's subservience was its own brand of attractive.

After a few deliberate seconds of Komaeda lapping his tongue around Hinata's dick, he removed himself with a _pop_ and neatly tucked the flaccid organ back into Hinata's boxers.

He wiped the sides of his mouth and his chin with his wrist and stared upwards at Hinata.

Hinata shyly rubbed at his neck, eyes half lidded, floating in the afterglow and stumbling for words. "Komaeda…" He wished he'd get up already instead of just sitting there on the floor. "I've told you before, you don't have to…swallow it."

"But I wanted to! If it comes from Hinata-kun, I don't mind it at all."

You pulled away from Hinata's back, skin sticking, and laid on your side, on arm dangling off the bed so you could get a closer look at Komaeda without having to get up just yet. He was so pleased with himself. "Hinata-kun, you should tell him how much you enjoyed that."

He wiped his palms on the sheets, contemplating the proper way to thank someone that had just given him a blowjob and drank down his semen. "Thank-thanks…you're…good with your tongue." His face was red all over again.

Komaeda nuzzled against his knee like a cat. "No thanks necessary!"

Hinata hovered a hand over his hair, not sure if he should…pet him, or? But Komaeda suddenly stopped, looking like he'd remembered something vital. "How rude of me!"

He turned to you and leaned upwards, giving you a kiss and pressing his tongue between your lips without warning.  
You were a bit caught off guard, content with just watching, and closed your eyes and kissed him back, letting his tongue swirl around yours. There was the faint taste of salt, and the clicking of teeth when Komaeda tilted his head too far.

Hinata watched the two of you making out, exchanging the taste of his cum—of him, shifting uncomfortably, mouth agape.

Komaeda's hot breath trickled along your skin when he pulled away. "I should have saved more for you! Here, I'll make it up to you."

Hinata nearly choked. "K-Komaeda, you don't have to be weird about it…"

Komaeda didn't argue with him and slid his hands under your arms, pulling you up with indignant ease and laying you on your back, grabbing your waist, pulling your lower half towards him, looping his thumbs under the waistband of your panties and tugging them down in just a few short seconds.

This was embarrassing, but admittedly you were already turned on; Komaeda moved back to his knees and pulled your legs apart, immediately pressing his mouth to your vulva and licking up your pussy.

You squeaked, cupping your mouth with both hands and squeezing your eyes shut.

Hinata watched with the same adoring fascination you'd felt in his position, and reaching over to squeeze your breasts and pinch the nipples. Komaeda was saying something, talking into you, prodding the tip of his tongue at your clit and prying his nails into your thighs, no doubt leaving indentions and scratches when you couldn't stop yourself from jerking up.

His hair tickled your abdomen, breathing hitching against your vulva with each flick of his tongue, each time he latched his mouth onto you and sucked, warmth encasing your body—you couldn't stop moaning, nearly crying, the sensation _too much_.

Hinata grabbed your wrists and tugged them away. "You got to hear me," he remarked playfully, smiling down at you. "It's cute when you're so close you're about to cry. Komaeda-kun should hear how much you enjoy it, right?"

Your eyes shot open and you whimpered, feeling embarrassed.

He was still blushing, and must have felt proud of himself for saying something so smooth without so much as stuttering. He traced along your collar bones and down your sternum, his touch just enough to give you goosebumps.

And your eyes were stinging now, too, tears pooling in the corners of your vision. Komaeda scraped his teeth, lightly, along the hood of your clit and pushed a finger into your slid folds, then sucked again and your legs went _numb_ —your back arched of its own accord, like an invisible string had been tugged upwards.

Body sweaty, drowsiness washing over you, neon colored stars clouding your vision….yeah. You were done. Climax reached. And god did that feel _amazing_.

You sighed, the air suddenly much cooler, Komaeda's tongue still lapping at you for a few seconds before he pulled away with that same smile stretched across his face, eyes lit up like he'd never been more alive.

He laughed and pat your leg. "That was quick!"

"W-Well…" You searched for words, pulling yourself up to sit on your elbows. "That was, um, really good, Komaeda-kun. You-you always know…just how to take care of us."

"It's because I love you so much!" He said very matter-of-factly and stood up, kissing Hinata this time and transferring at least a fraction of your taste (whatever it was) to him, smacking their lips together. Hinata pushed into the affectionate gesture, reaching forward and holding Komaeda's shoulders, like he might try to get away.

You watched them, thinking that it would be nice if the three of you could just stay in Hinata's cabin forever and keep doing this until you couldn't stay awake anymore.

When they broke away, Hinata smiled shyly and rubbed his thumb at the corner of Komaeda's lips, scooping up a bead of cold saliva and wiping it on his pants awkwardly. "Hey, Komaeda, let me return the favor…" he said quietly.

Komaeda blinked and shook his head. "Th-that's not necessary, it'll just, uh…take me a second."

His glance bounced between you and he slowly backed up a few feet where he had a clear view of both of you, back to the wall, eyes half lidded. "Just stay like that. Please."

You and Hinata watched as he unzipped his own pants, his cock already completely hard, veins straining against the skin. He wheezed, stroking himself, eyes glued to the two of you.

To the sight of the two people he'd just performed intensive oral on, the two people whose tastes were still cemented on his taste buds. He was already leaking, white dripping down his bulbous head.  
His entire body was visibly shaking, like he might erupt into either a seizure or a laughing fit any second now.

As he continued stroking himself, picking up the pace, he jabbed his mother wrist into his mouth, biting down on himself to suppress his manic moaning; it would feel rude to look away, to not look at either his face or his dick and you found yourself rotating between them.

He was certainly enjoying himself, enjoying having an audience, and he reach his end too quickly, cumming into the palm of his hand with a guttural groan and a heavy, exasperated gasp. He panted, shoulders heaving, and rested the back of his head against the wall as he stared down numbly at the blotches and strings of white in his hand.

"Mm…" He mumbled. "I should've brought a tissue."

Before either you or Hinata could say anything, maybe offer to lick it off for him (no matter how weird it might be, this was _Komaeda_ and as you discovered more and more each time this kind of thing happened, _nothing_ was too strange for him), he tucked himself back into his pants and went into the bathroom, turning on the faucet and washing his hands nonchalantly.

Hinata and you exchanged a confused, tired glance.

"Sorry about that!" Komaeda returned, in higher spirits than ever. "You can get dressed now! Thank you, that was truly enjoyable! Hinata-kun, are you feeling better?"

Hinata rubbed his eyes and went to recover his shirt from the floor. "Uh, forget about me, you didn't have to…alone…"

"Oh? But you said we needed to get back soon!"

"And you don't have to wash it off—I would've—we both would've…" Hinata struggled, throwing his shirt back on and frowning, looking at ends with himself to actually say the words aloud.

He was definitely feeling better, at least!

Komaeda retrieved his jacket and gave him an inquisitive expression. "Oh? You're saying _you_ want to taste _my_ cum next time?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed towards him. "I…"

You set out to redress yourself, gathering your clothes, thinking about how much easier it'd be if you just called it a night, crashed here, and snuck out in the morning before anyone else woke up. "That's exactly what he's saying, Komaeda-kun! Hinata-kun, let's both suck him off next time! At once! I think it'd be cute to see his face during that-"

"Anyway!" Hinata interrupted, struggling with his tie in the mirror. "We should get back. I'm hungry now…" He turned to you and Komaeda, sounding defeated. "We…totally look like we were just having sex."

"My hair is always like this," Komaeda said simply, then brushed his fingers through yours. "It's not so bad. Maybe wet it a little."

By the time you arrived back on the beach, the sun was setting, the arm wrestling match long over with no apparent victor considering that no one even brought it up. Maybe Usami had caught wind up of it and decided that washing other students' clothes wasn't allowed after all, or maybe someone sneezed and threw the match off.

Whatever happened was already old news.

Everyone had settled onto the sand, gathered around a bonfire, Mioda attempting to tell a scary story about a haunted concert stage that no one aside from Nanami and Tsumiki seemed to be genuinely invested in.

Perfect.

As to not raise too much awareness to your return, you went your separate ways, and you took a seat next to Nanami to listen in.

Mioda noticed and waved at you eagerly, brimming with her usual energy, happy to see you. "Welcome back! Oh! Do you want me to start the story over? I was just getting to the good part, and if you walk into a movie halfway the thrill isn't the same! It's like skipping to the last chapter of a book! Ruined! Spoilers, spoilers everywhere! Ibuki doesn't care to start over for you! We've got all the time in world since we don't have to do anything tomorrow!"

"We don't mind," Nanami pointed out patiently.

"Thi-this is!" Tsumiki clasped her hands together and timidly smiled. "Kinda like a sleepover! I've never been to a sleepover before, so I-I don't mind either! It's more fun if we're all scared together, right?"

"Well, alright." You turned your attention to Mioda. "From the beginning, then, Ibuki-chan."

You _did_ have all the time in the world.

Reminder that my AO3 is Yamimori and I upload more there than I do here these days

My Twitter is BeheadedBoku pls follow me and talk Danganronpa

Commissions are open


End file.
